For lovers who hesitate
by jihoonnotok
Summary: Gangster Insung fell in love with Hyuk with gender identity disorder.
1. Burning

进门的时候他没看见寅成，黑色西装松松垮垮地挂在身上，每走一步下摆都跟着晃荡，脸苍白得没什么生气，连指节都泛着白，解扣子时顺便地把父母的遗像反扣在了桌子上，眼泪顺着廉价的滑料西装一路滑下去，落在木质地板上，被灯光映得发亮。

里面的衬衫扣他解了好一会儿，低头看着自己的身体发愣。

"妈妈，我为什么这么丑陋啊。"

寅成睡觉很不老实打个滚就翻在了地上，迷迷糊糊地揉了两下脑袋就地又睡了，坐起来的时候隐约看见了短发女人光裸的后背。

原来她在穿衣服啊。

瘦得连裙子都撑不起来，堪堪挂在腰间。再胖一点就好了。寅成摇了摇头又将下巴移到床沿上，入迷地看了好一会儿才想起这不是在按摩店。

他是来收账的。

赫儿被突然冒出来的男人吓了一跳，后退的时候腰撞在了老旧的电视机上，疼得她手里的东西都没拿住，那小东西在空中打了个转，赫儿眼看着它骨碌碌就滚到男人脚边。寅成弯腰捡了起来，然后朝她走过来，没有还她，只是盯着她脸上那涂歪的口红。

断裂的红痕从嘴角划出去，几乎快要碰到耳根。

寅成伸手不是递口红，而是扯住了她的裙子，都没用多少力就把毫无准备的赫儿扯得趔趄了一下。"有钱买女装，没钱还账，是吗？"如果这句话还仅仅是羞辱的话，下一句就真的刺痛了她，"看着人模人样的怎么心理这么变态？穿着这玩意儿的时候是不是也想男人呢？"

小小的喉结上移了一小下又落了回去。

她在哭，

寅成觉得她像是在用眼泪给她下蛊。

寅成扯住她的头发，可以称得上是粗暴地把她按在了床上，老式的铁床先是哐的一声然后又吱嘎吱嘎地响起来，寅成把裙子一掀就看见白花花的腿，纤细的腰，使劲一握就像能断了似的。"不穿内裤就更像女人了，"寅成又揉了她下面一把，"你不硬吗，还是你这东西没用呢？"

赫儿的嘴唇都快被她咬出血来了，苍白的脸上就那么一点儿红。

连美都是病态的，寅成想。

他将赫儿裙子上细长的猩红色的带子抽了出来，缠到她大腿根上，绕了三圈多还长出来一段，正好打了个结。人虚弱起来连挣扎都是徒劳的，她恳求着，"求求你吧，放过我，我会还钱的。"

"出去卖吗？"

赫儿的嘴很笨，想反驳也没话说，嘴刚张开，一个字都没吐出来就被她抿了回去，正赶上隔壁咚咚咚地砸门喊他们小点声，寅成说了一声滚，很大声，震得她耳膜都疼。然后随手操起床头柜上的玻璃杯甩在了身后的墙上。

咚得一声。

然后是玻璃碎裂，噼里啪啦的。

寅成看赫儿的脸被吓得更白了，好像是有玻璃碴溅过来了，擦在她眼角，渗了一点血。他用手指抚摸她的嘴唇，突然想尝尝味道。连口红也是廉价的，透着一股和唇膏差不多的水果味。

"不可以这样的，"赫儿哭着和他说，"我不是女人。"

她的眼睛鼻子嘴巴都红红的，喉结两边各有一颗小小的痣，俏皮又色情。寅成就咬了下去，她连呼吸都困难了，张开嘴巴，可空气连一丝都没能透进去。眼泪顺着眼角不断往两边坠去，顺着耳朵的轮廓流到脑后，冰冰凉凉的。

寅成觉得自己疯了，去他妈的变态不变态的，他就是想要她。

硬硬的东西顶在赫儿的小腹上，硌得她很疼。她推不开寅成，只能认命一般地闭上了眼睛，想起自己那被掀翻的课桌，想起被同学喊白人女孩的时候反击后流血的嘴角，想起自己湿透的校服，冰凉的水从头浇到脚，也不知道是水还是眼泪流了她一脸。

血流到在她身下的丧服上，她疼得快晕过去了，原来她的人生从开始到结束都这么无力。

疼痛持续着，寅成俯身吻她，从眼睛到鼻梁，然后是嘴巴，他也没期待她会回吻。寅成看见她睁开了眼睛，露出极哀伤的神色来，盯得寅成不忍心再动了。

她看着寅成，那是张很好看的脸，可为什么却在撕裂的她的身体乃至是人生呢。

寅成余光瞥见小小的白色药瓶。

"是什么？"

她咬着嘴唇没有回答。寅成就没再追问，伸手把她捞起来，让她坐在自己怀里，吻连续不断地落在她的侧颈、锁骨还有胸口。她的线条很美，胸型也很漂亮，大概是有段日子没运动了，肌肉消了一些，摸起来软软的，更像女人了。

她太白了，皮肤轻轻一碰就红了，寅成的手印都好一会儿才褪。

"还疼吗？"

"...疼"

寅成没有退出去，只是安慰似地亲了亲她，然后又缓慢地动了起来。没有一开始那么难忍了，她不清楚，到底是习惯了寅成在她身体里，还是说这是场漫长的凌迟，要把她的血肉还有灵魂，一片一片地，都往下割去。

为什么痛苦中会掺杂着愉悦呢，她想。

寅成用手帮她套弄着，双重的刺激对她来说太超过了，只好带着哭腔恳求寅成"...轻一点"，原来男人快高潮的样子也会这么好看，嘴巴微张着露出两颗小小的门牙，很像小时候他养的那只兔子。寅成觉得自己胸口里仿佛有个小人狠命地跺了下脚，让他整个人都跟着颤抖起来。

他觉得自己爱上她了，至少这一秒是这样。

寅成内射的时候问她，"会怀孕吗"，代替回答的是，赫儿在寅成怀里抽搐着高潮了，连哭声也是细微的，只有眼泪顺着寅成胸口一路流下去。

寅成当着她的面把她跑了好些药店才开出来的安眠药用热水溶了浇给她的花了，热水烫到花瓣上，起了一小点热汽，寅成下意识地眯起了眼睛。明明离得很远，可赫儿的视线也跟着模糊了。

寅成又抓起她的手看，手腕上的刀疤已经变浅了，那是条极好看的手臂，割坏了都觉得可惜，赫儿听见他叹了一口气。"你可不能死，成了死账我很难办。"

寅成走以后，赫儿对着花盆发呆，花瓣已经被浇落了，落在泥上，剩下光秃秃的枝条。

它会活下来吗，还是她会先死掉。

她想给父母的遗像重新摆好，手哆哆嗦嗦地刚碰到相框又触电一般地缩了回去。她看着自己身上被揉皱的裙子，又绝望地闭上了眼睛，不孝子哪有脸面见父母呢。

本来是想寻死的，她又有点不敢，不是怕疼，是怕难看。她开窗的时候总往下望，寒风刺进来，她太阳穴突突着疼，总幻想自己能一脚踏下去。下坠只是几秒的事，但一想到身体会想散了架似地瘫在冰凉的地面上，血从身下蔓延开混着白色的脑浆，她就忍不住干呕。

她从来没想过自己有一天会和高利贷扯上关系，但是父亲的病来得很猛烈，她一笔一笔地往里填医药费，又很快被耗尽，病痛像是个吃钱的怪物，把她整个人都要吞噬掉了。她也没有勇气去拔父亲的管子，实在不想没了母亲以后还失去父亲，情急之下借了高利贷，但也没能把父亲救回来。

给父亲办完丧事的那天，她本来是要自杀的，寅成的出现把她的一切全部打乱了。

好想了结这一切。

于是父亲的抚恤金刚刚批下来，她就带着去还账了。进门的时候，寅成穿着西装正给摇钱树剪枝，原来连收高利贷的社会渣滓也会拥有明亮的办公室，而她至始至终还是下等人。

寅成看见她还觉得诧异，"出去卖了？"

她又羞又气，急着说，"这是正经钱！"

"今天怎么不穿女装了。"寅成把赫儿压在沙发上，手急不可耐地顺着衣服下摆伸了进去，她死命地挣扎，却还是让他摸到了胸口带着蕾丝的东西，寅成骂了一声艹，就撕开了她的衣服，还真是女人的胸罩，寅成大抵是看呆了，直到她趁机挣扎的时候才回过神来。撕扯之中又露出了半截女人的丝质内裤，赫儿不知道该捂着哪里，整个人都缩成一团，身子像只病猫颤个不停。

"你也在期待着吧。"寅成问她。

长期的营养不良使得她根本承受不了这样的冲撞，半昏迷地陷在皮质沙发上，迷迷糊糊地，还以为寅成身上的纹身活了过来。她一个激灵，连下面都绞得更紧了，听得见砰砰的心跳声，听得见寅成在她耳边的喘息声，也听得见自己的呻吟。

胸口很疼，感觉心脏连带着整个身体都要裂开了。

原来吃掉她的不是龙，是寅成。

醒来的时候她正坐在寅成刚买不久的二手轿车里，身体的麻木让她不能及时开口说话，她只是盯着寅成的侧脸看，男人像是察觉到了她的目光，"带你去吃饭呢"，听完回答她又把目光收了回去，半天憋出几个字来，"不去好不好…"赫儿不抱希望地低下了头，寅成一转头就能看见她长长的眼睫毛缓慢地扇动着，"为什么？"

"...不喜欢去人多的地方。"

她紧张地捏着自己的食指，寅成没回答她，只是调转了车头。

寅成捡起那从她出租屋门缝塞进来的各种传单，花花绿绿的，毫无营养的，但他看得很认真。头也不抬地问她，"想吃什么，算了，什么都没个主见的丫头。"赫儿被他说得更不敢说话了，由着他打电话订餐了。

等餐的时候他俩也没话说，赫儿坐在床沿上动都不敢动，寅成好像说了句"傻瓜"，声音很小，她也不知道是不是在说自己。出租房很小，放不下大的桌子，寅成嫌弃地看了一眼她那只能放下几个盘子的小方桌，但还是坐下了。寅成很高，坐在小小的板凳上，腿只能朝两边伸。

寅成把筷子递给她，她没接，寅成就掰开了她的手指，"听话。"她有一瞬间愣神，为什么他的命令听起来会是温柔的。寅成闻着骨头汤的味道皱了皱眉，把碗挪开了，"这个别喝了，味道不对。"

赫儿好久都没正常吃过饭了，吃了一点就饱了，寅成抬头看看她，那眼神深情得让赫儿都有些许错愕了，他自己大概也察觉了，又赶紧低下头。"你眯一会吧。"

寅成以为她睡着了，收拾碗筷的动作都很轻。赫儿听见他出去了才敢睁开眼睛。她没有坐起来，只是躺着。终于结束了，寅成可能不会再回来了。

可是为什么她在哭呢。

寅成回去的时候赫儿已经睡着了，寅成没敢坐下，怕吵醒她，看着她蜷缩在床的一侧，看起来更易碎了。他也不知道自己在想什么，情绪像线一样互相缠绕着，他越是用力便绞得越紧，最后打了个死结。


	2. Drowning

赫儿像是水，寅成遇上便融了。

寅成有时候觉得自己就像尘世里沾血的微尘，即使已经穿上了西装，皮鞋擦得锃亮，可说到底还是不入流的混混。仿佛只有手里握着刀子，才勉强有些份量。赫儿似乎什么都没有，耗着一条贱命活下去，连单薄的身子看起来都像是能轻易碎掉。

寅成可怜赫儿，也同情自己。

寅成伸手想拉窗帘，刚拽了一点，灰尘就在阳光下飞舞起来，他捂住嘴咳了两声，然后赶忙去看还在睡觉的赫儿。阳光透过寅成和窗帘的缝隙照到她的脸上，五官精致得要命，不是雕塑，倒更像是块玉，晶莹得像是光都能透过去。

他不知道釜山丫头会不会唱歌，但感觉会很好听。

寅成给赫儿熬骨头汤的时候觉得自己和她像是对儿小夫妻。又摇了摇头想让自己清醒点，还把宗秀说的话在嘴里又小声叨叨了几遍，"漂亮丫头最会骗人了。"

他总是不自觉地把赫儿用一个阴性的名词指代了。

赫儿醒了也是安静的，寅成回头才发现她已经起来了，微卷的头发乱乱的。

"釜山丫头"寅成喊她。

汤碗放到她手里还微微有些烫，胡萝卜是橙色的，玉米是金灿灿的，没有很浓，泛着一点点的油光。她噘嘴吹了吹，怕烫只抿了一小口，没尝出什么味道，抬头就看见寅成很期待地看着自己。尽管很不想承认，但面前的这个男人就是她现在和世界最后的一点联系。她眨了眨眼睛，又喝了一大口，这下实打实地被烫到了，想吐还不好意思，捂着嘴巴又咽了下去。

"你是笨蛋吗"

寅成看着她，觉得她像是破旧出租房里生长出的一朵小雏菊。

赫儿主动和寅成说话的时候是问他有没有打火机，寅成很疑惑地看了她一眼还是递过去了。釜山丫头在烧前些天被寅成掰断的口红，小心翼翼地想把它接回去。

"都坏掉了。"

"还可以用的。"赫儿连反驳的语气都温柔，可寅成想握她的手时却被她不着痕迹地挣脱了。还以为寅成会不高兴，她偷偷看了一眼，但寅成在笑，嘴角扬着，整个人都柔和起来了。

火苗为什么不烫呢，擦过手指也只是微微的热度。突然寅成把脸凑近了那火源，近得她都怕窜起的火苗燎到他的眉毛，赶忙松开了拇指，红色的火苗缩了回去。寅成握住她的手，咔哒，就着赫儿的手点燃了自己嘴上叼着的香烟。她不懂男人为什么会那么迷恋抽烟，寅成半闭着眼睛吸进一口，她听到一声满足的叹息，吐出来的是一个又一个白色的烟圈，又依次消散在空气里。

补好的口红还是有一点歪扭，它不像丧服上的血迹，透进黑色布料里没留下一点痕迹。赫儿觉得烟草点燃的味道永远是一样的，十岁的时候是这样，二十岁的时候也是，学校的男厕所里，回家路过的小巷，出租房里，釜山的家里都是一样。

父亲抽烟的时候没寅成这么沉默，他总是不停地在叹气，看见自己的脸就背过去。甚至在他去世以后，赫儿记得最清楚的还是他的背影。

寅成的那支烟好像抽了很久，猩红色的光芒一点点地吞噬白色的烟卷，最后落下来成了灰烬。后来寅成和她说，因为不是室外呀，在外面的话，风也会吸去一半的。

"有拖鞋吗"寅成问她。

赫儿人长得小，脚也小，寅成穿进去小半个脚后跟还露在外面。把床底下的洗脸盆递给赫儿让她装一装，"...干嘛呀""洗澡去呗。"她扭扭捏捏的，"太早了…人会很多…"，她真的很怕公共浴室，但又租不起好的房子，每次都是半夜或者凌晨偷偷溜进去，连灯都不敢开，水只有一点余温，她的眼泪藏在水里流个不停。"你就好好抬起头，"寅成双手搭在她的肩膀上，弯腰看她，"听话。"

淋浴间外各种衣服叠在一起，空气里什么味道都有，寅成皱着眉扒出了一块空地，把衣服放了上去，然后转头对赫儿说"脱吧"，寅成在她身上留下的痕迹还没褪，她怯懦地说，"会被看到的。"真是个胆小的丫头，寅成想，他把毛巾递给她，"别担心，我会挡住你的。"

开门就是迎面的热汽，也不知道地漏是有点堵了还是怎样，水漫到她脚底，赫儿呼吸都开始困难起来，寅成轻轻地握住了她的手，拉着她走到了角落里，没有人注意到他俩，只有水哗啦啦地往下流。

热水浇下来，她把额前的头发随手撩到后面，被热汽蒸得整个人都变得粉粉的，后背上、额头上还有嘴巴都有小水珠，像是刚洗过的草莓。她抬头看着寅成，那是双很迷人的眼睛，寅成想吻她，"…会被看见的。" 她小声恳求着，寅成妥协了，只是在接过洗发露的时候偷偷用嘴唇轻轻地蹭过她的额头，又迅速站直了。是个吻吗，赫儿看见寅成在笑，像初中男孩儿刚投进一个三分球。

...

她闭着眼睛由着他摆弄自己的头发，她不敢看寅成的脸，努力想把自己缩回壳里，明明那些伤害都真实地发生了，可她还是恨不起来。是又生病了吗，好像又回到了懦弱的二十岁，在脑海里一遍遍地重复演练着要怎么把刀刺进腹部，捅穿自己，让血从身下漫出来，渗进床板里，或是就这么沉默又缓慢地窒息。

本以为拼命长大后，眼前的世界就会不一样，可是她来到汉城念大学的时候发现还是没有光。中途退学让一切都更艰难了，她逃似地回到釜山，跪在父母面前哭，父亲踹到了她的肋骨，好像在说，独子怎么会是这么个玩意儿。母亲也在哭，是哭她儿子怎么会活得那么痛苦。

刀子划到手腕给皮肉都割开了，她不疼，只是困，醒了发现血已经凝了，只有身下的褥子上有一大滩血，是暗红色的。

是入伍通知书把她救了。

退伍回家发现母亲已经不在了，是有多恨她才连母亲去世的消息都不告诉她呢，釜山的家比江原道的冬天都冷，心整颗就死掉了。

夜色缠上来，寅成擦完她的头发还不够，还想给她梳头，梳完又给抓乱了，看到赫儿脸色不太好看，又讨好地亲了亲她的脸，冒出的小胡茬蹭得她的脸都发痒。赫儿很轻，他没用多少力就给她抱起来了，轻轻放到床上，又从她的身上翻过去，到靠窗的一边躺下了。赫儿起身把灯关了，刚躺下就被寅成抱住了，".…..对不起。"

还没有谁和她说过对不起呢。她的鼻子又开始酸了，为什么眼泪总是在眼眶里呢，自己怎么还是那个讨人嫌的敏感小孩呢。"过得很辛苦吧，"寅成把她抱得更紧了，任由她把眼泪都蹭在他的身上，"会好起来的。"不会的，不会有人爱她的，赫儿在心里反驳道。

寅成也不是不想过安稳日子，但父亲去世的时候所有的一切都压在了他身上，一个十七岁的孩子能做什么，他看着操劳的母亲还有嗷嗷待哺的弟弟妹妹，哪能什么都不做呢，逼得没办法了才用拳头讨生活，他也知道，拳头构建的一切是个幻境，要用血肉去维持。

即使汉城都改名叫首尔了，有些事依旧没变，再想回头已经不能了，他多怕跌回到泥里呀。

窗帘很薄，有一点月色透进来，她发现寅成也在哭。眼泪和她一样，是冰凉的，她哆哆嗦嗦地把嘴唇送上去，贴着寅成的，眼泪又从眼睛里不断涌出来，打湿了枕头。

寅成穿衣服的时候，赫儿刚醒，她半眯着眼睛看寅成，"想不到吧，"寅成笑着说，"地痞流氓也上班的。"赫儿这时候才想起来自己已经是无业游民了，准备自杀的那天她把工作辞了。寅成摸了一把她的头发，"记得吃早饭。"寅成自然得像是他们已经在一起很久了。

她看着关上的门发呆，疑惑着自己和寅成的关系怎么可以如此畸形。

进办公室宗秀就过来撞他肩，问他昨晚去哪鬼混了怎么没回去住，寅成随便敷衍了几句。和六七个男人挤在一起相比，赫儿那简直就是个小天堂。"口红怎么挑啊"寅成突然问，屋子里的人都愣了一下然后笑起来，只有小鬼说他会，然后就被宗秀敲了下脑袋，"你懂个屁啊，小处男。"寅成被吵嚷声搞得头疼，果然就不该问他们。

他们这群人要是闲起来是真的没事可做，事情吩咐下去以后寅成就去了商场，"艹，怎么会有这么多颜色…"他又毫无头绪起来，"她很白，像能透光一样，"寅成比划着，还拿起化妆品的广告单，指着女明星的脸说，"比她还要白一度。"路过鞋子柜台的时候，他停了一会儿，想着赫儿会喜欢的吧，还没走进去，宗秀的电话就打过来了。

打群架大概是混混的必修课，寅成也不例外，甚至还要带着人往前冲，连棍子敲到脑壳上也想着反击，免不了被溅一身泥。打完架回去换了身衣服，把西装丢给小弟们叫他们送去洗衣店洗了。他摸了摸裤兜里的口红，还好没碎掉，也不知道死丫头在干嘛呢。

门一推就开了，淦，死丫头又不锁门，要不然他当时收账哪会在她家坐到睡着。寅成开门看见赫儿正趴在床上看着报纸角落里的招工信息，她听见声音就抬头了，正好对上寅成，"在干嘛？""找工作。" 寅成哦了一声，心里想真是个倔丫头。

"怎么不锁门？"

".…..怕你回来的时候砸门。"

寅成一想还真的是，门开得慢点，自己搞不好会以为釜山丫头又自杀了。他把口红推过去给她，"还你的，"赫儿很诧异地看着他，"不是掰断了你的口红嘛!!"寅成装着很不耐烦的样子，听到赫儿小声说谢谢，又贴过来，"你画上给我看嘛。"

"你为什么不在意呢。"

"在意什么？"寅成疑惑地看着她，"那不是烦恼我的事啊。"他捧起她的脸，"干嘛要哭呢，"寅成左手捏着她的下巴，很仔细地帮她涂起口红来，他也不知道该怎么涂，只能把动作尽量放慢好让自己不涂到唇外，"喜欢我让你痛苦吗。"

她本以为自己藏得够好了，就像曾经被她藏起来的无数个秘密一样。唯独被寅成拆穿没有让她痛苦，这感觉太陌生了，她的眼泪怎么也止不住，有些顺着脸颊落到寅成掌心。

寅成很用力地吻了下去，"不要怕爱我，是我先陷入了。"

她任由口红被急性子的男人亲花，哪怕之前的性爱经历都不怎么愉快，身体甚至因此不受控地颤抖起来，可是她还是想毫无保留地把自己交给寅成。

好想被爱着。


	3. where the daisy grows

赫儿的头发更长了，总是随意地披在肩上，有时洗完头发，擦得半干以后，她会将半个身子探出窗外，风吹动着她的发丝，寅成走过去把头埋在她后颈，闻得到淡淡的雏菊香。她转身踮起脚吻寅成，寅成手托着屁股把她抱起来放到阳台上，搂紧她的腰加深了这个吻。

落到窗外的半截碎花裙子被风吹得扬了起来，寅成知道，是春天来了。

寅成的手顺着裙子下摆往里摸，就听到赫儿小小声地抱怨着，"还是白天呀"，她轻轻地锤了一下寅成的后背，寅成只好恋恋不舍地给她放了下来。他看见撑在阳台上的赫儿的手，指甲是浅粉色的，还贴着小小的花片，"你什么时候做的指甲呀？""好看吗，我自己涂的哦。"赫儿得意地笑起来，又把手在寅成面前晃了几下，被握住了，寅成仔细地看着她的指甲，一想到她小心翼翼地在上面贴小花就觉得很可爱，忍不住亲了亲她的手指。

"我也想给你涂指甲。"

"可是我自己都涂完了呀。"

他低头看赫儿的脚，脚趾圆圆的，"不是还有脚趾吗"寅成自己选了颜色，是红色的，他觉得赫儿的脚白白净净的，涂红色肯定会很漂亮。

赫儿抱着膝盖乖乖地坐在床上，把脚露出来，板凳太矮，寅成怎么坐都不舒服，最后还是坐回了床上，让赫儿把脚伸给她。明明涂得很慢了，但还是不受他控制地涂到指甲外面，亦或是他自己的手上。寅成握着她那细得要命的脚踝，刚涂了两个脚趾就心猿意马了，抓着赫儿的小脚往自己胯上按，"不涂了好不好。"另一只手顺着小腿一直往上摸，手上的指甲油有些蹭到了她的腿上，像流血了一样。

即使寅成恨不得马上就要了她，但润滑还是很有耐心，觉得赫儿准备得差不多了，就急不可耐地顶了进去，赫儿小声的惊呼让他兴奋。寅成进得更深了，动作又快又狠，她颤抖得话都说不出来，只能抓着他的后背，轻轻地呜咽着。她的指甲抓得寅成后背很疼，被寅成握着手腕扯下来了，放在嘴边亲了又亲。

高潮的时候，她射了寅成一手，任寅成怎么亲她也不肯睁眼。"呜好丢脸"他没打算内射的，但赫儿用了最后一点余力缠着他的腰，不肯让他出来。

"清理不好会生病的。"

她睁开眼睛看着寅成，"给我吧。"水汽在眼里氤氲，温柔且悲伤，色情得恰到好处。但寅成射进来的时候，她又忍不住哭了。寅成不知道釜山丫头为什么会有那么多的眼泪，是一颗一颗的，像小珠子，从脸上滚下来，掉下去就消失了。

是落到他心里了吗，寅成觉得眼睛一阵发涩。

赫儿醒来发现十个脚趾都被涂好了，红红的，像石榴。

偶然被手下撞见寅成在买女装，宗秀调笑着，"有女朋友啦，带来见见嘛"寅成想起家里的那个自闭丫头就笑起来，揪着朋友的耳朵说，"你们这群垃圾再吓到她怎么办"，但也忍不住想，赫儿会想见他的朋友吗，明明已经藏得那么辛苦了，他得保护她啊。

寅成抬起手看了看时间，釜山丫头快下班了，于是他和朋友寒暄了几句就离开了。宗秀好像说了什么，他没听清，也没回头。他刚把车停在路边，就看着釜山丫头垂头丧气地走出来，寅成看见赫儿唯唯诺诺的样子就觉得可怜，连受委屈了都不说，人怎么可以这么柔软呢。

"怎么了，又挨骂了？"赫儿没回答就是默认了，"黑社会这年头都不骂人了，你说对吧，丫头。""是哦，寅成从来都不骂人，"赫儿很给面子地附和着。寅成伸手把礼物递给她，"不要说我浪费了，娶老婆的钱不花留着干嘛，也不会不合适的，你都被我摸透了。"

赫儿的脸红得像苹果一样。

真希望一脚油门踩下去就能到家，寅成想。

刚进门寅成就把赫儿推床上了，后来想起刚买的东西丢车里了，又骂骂咧咧地起身了。过了一会儿，寅成手里提着高跟鞋和长裙回来了，对着赫儿眨了下眼睛，"丫头，穿上看看嘛，"他蹲下来给她穿鞋，赫儿穿了高跟鞋还比寅成矮，寅成又拉着她照镜子，清纯丫头怎么也能这么性感呢，"哎呦，我们赫儿真漂亮。"他都没让赫儿试着走路，就直接给她抱床上了。

寅成这时还不知道她发烧了，只觉得她的身体很烫，全身都粉粉的，里面又湿又热，紧得要命。连呻吟声都是含含糊糊的，高潮时又发出小奶猫一样的哭叫，寅成觉得她的身子都快化成一滩了。最近每次做赫儿都缠着他要他内射，所以这次寅成想都没想就射了进去。理智刚回来了一点儿，他就感受到釜山丫头热得不正常，他着急忙慌地退了出来。

"乖哦，去医院好不好。"

赫儿哭着摇头了，她下床把裙子脱了下来，全裸着站在寅成面前，乳白色的液体顺着她的大腿根往下流，赫儿看着自己的身体哭得都快站不住了。

和寅成在一起明明那么快乐，可为什么自己总是想着失去呢。

寅成一直在等她说话。

"我什么都给不了你。"

是哭喊。

寅成的心被她喊得都快碎掉了，"我想要什么了吗，我只想要你啊，"釜山丫头到底是什么笨蛋啊，只会伤人吗，"为什么要总觉得自己不值得呢。"

"是徒劳的呀，你射再多进来，它也不会鼓起来。"

赫儿捂着自己的肚子哭得更凶了。

原来她在意的是这个呀，"我干嘛非得要小孩呢，"寅成的眼泪也掉了下来，要怎么才能证明他不在乎呢，真的一点也不。他再清楚不过了，混混的命一点都不值钱，不能绑上太多珍贵的东西了，甚至连拥有她，都已经够奢侈的了。

"赫儿，和我回家吧。"

寅成把她抱得很紧。

寅成给她换了一晚上的湿毛巾，还好赫儿醒了烧就褪了。可说过的话又怎么都不肯承认了，仿佛那天差点烧晕掉的那个不是她一样，但经不住寅成的软磨硬泡还是坐上了去寅成家的车。赫儿坐在副驾驶不安地掰着手指，然后被寅成握住了，"不要怕，我妈人很好的。"寅成侧过头看着总是患得患失的釜山丫头，叹了口气，他是真的想让赫儿能有个依靠。

寅成的妈妈看在跟在自己儿子身后的赫儿也没多诧异。也许只是没表现出来，赫儿想。寅成长舒了一口气，想起前两天他和母亲僵坐了半天，最后听到一句叹息，"你能健康就好了。"

寅成妈妈做菜的时候，赫儿也不好意思干坐着，就进厨房帮忙打下手。寅成怕她尴尬也进厨房了，缠着赫儿，要她给他系围裙。赫儿好怕被寅成妈妈听见，脸不一会儿就红了起来，头也不敢抬了，寅成抓着她的手说没关系，乐滋滋的，又很大声，好像生怕他妈妈听不到一样。

后来寅成干脆让他妈妈出去了，留下他和赫儿在厨房里忙活。寅成妈妈离开厨房之前拍了拍她的肩膀，赫儿切菜的手顿了一下……好想妈妈。

或许是太久没感受过家庭的氛围了，她头一低，眼泪就掉在饭碗里，赶紧伸手擦掉，又抬头看看寅成和他母亲，希望没人会看到。他们吃完饭又留了一会儿，告别的时候寅成妈妈送他们送到了大门口，寅成叫她回去，可是她非要看车子开远了才行。

赫儿一言不发地坐在副驾驶，脑袋靠在车窗上，寅成知道她在哭。他的赫儿就是这么敏感又可爱的小东西啊，寅成把车停在路边，用西装袖子给她擦眼泪，"...我好丢脸…我一直在哭……"寅成看着他的小草莓哭得上气不接下气的，觉得好他妈可爱，揪着她的衣领就亲了下去，任由釜山丫头的眼泪蹭了他一脸。

"我妈很喜欢你的，她觉得你很乖，可惜我弟弟妹妹不在家，不然会很热闹的。"

"你骗人…我好丢脸…"赫儿闷闷地反驳着。

不过，妈妈，赫儿好像真的有家了。

天气开始热起来了，寅成没有关窗，风吹着窗帘拂过来，一股淡淡的橘子味，赫儿转身窝进寅成怀里，"橘子皮忘了丢啦"寅成捏了捏她的鼻子，"那你明天记得提醒我。"

是橘子味呀，但是不知道为什么会想起釜山来，还有在山坡上的家、海浪以及海的气味。

明明是个伤心地。

寅成陪她回釜山了，是回来整理房子，她想卖掉它，连同过去的记忆一起。

她太久没回来了，屋子没人打理，推门就一股潮味，寅成和她打开门窗让空气流通，才好了一些。赫儿和寅成进了她以前的卧室，书还整整齐齐地摆在一起，寅成随手翻了翻，笔记写得工工整整的，果真是个好学的丫头呢，他忍不住问她，"为什么当时辍学了呢，同学欺负你了吗？"

"…是自己先崩溃了更难以接受。"赫儿不知道要怎么说，其实已经无关被欺负与否了，甚至连痛苦也没有确切来由。寅成看见她情绪不对就转开了话题，"淦，算了，我一看书就头疼。"赫儿的日记本放在很显眼的位置，她记得原来不是放在那里的，是父亲翻过了吧。"能看看吗？"寅成问她，他想知道里面夹没夹着情书，长得那么漂亮怎么会没收过呢。

可是赫儿就是被孤立着长大的啊。

里面夹着她小时候的照片，扎着苹果头的小孩骑在小车车上，寅成笑着说，"是个小丫头呀。"心里想的却是要真是个丫头就好了，也不会活得这么辛苦了。

赫儿像是想起了什么，转身去翻衣柜了，藏在最下面有条校裙，是某个表姐送她家衣服不小心夹带的。"我就穿了一次呢，就再也不敢穿了。"怕上瘾，怕再也改不回来，怕被人说不像个男孩儿。

寅成接过去了，"穿给我看看吧。"

寅成一只手抽烟，另一只手伸进赫儿的裙底。后来索性单手给烟掐熄了，把烟灰抹到赫儿脸上，"不要哭了。" 他的兜里揣着赫儿的口红，拿出来很仔细地给她涂上了。又把口红递给了赫儿，"给我也涂涂吧，看我是怎么亲你的。"

寅成跪下去，钻进了赫儿的裙子里，亲了她的大腿根。

赫儿隔着薄薄的裙子摸到了寅成的寸头，眼泪一下子就流了出来。

太阳快落下去了，有一点点光照进来，赫儿用手遮住眼睛往窗那里看，嘴上的口红已经被亲花了，在余晖下却更鲜艳了。

"看什么呢"

"太阳刚好走到这里"


	4. so plastic and that's tragic

收账的时候总免不了磕磕碰碰，胳膊大腿后背，偶尔是脸，脸上的伤口再怎么掩饰也会被发现，但赫儿什么也没说，她总是这样，什么也不问，什么也不说。寅成有时候也会想赫儿真的在意他吗，是不是换了别人也一样呢，或许他俩只是在互相取暖吧。

他把手放在了自己胸口，只有心跳声，可是为什么会觉得有东西在往外涌呢。

睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，有什么东西小心翼翼地贴过来，他抓起一看，是赫儿的手，手上捏着小得可怜的创口贴，眼泪就在眼眶里，"只找到了这个。" 创口贴怎么也会做出那么多样子呢，彩色的，带着印花。"怕我不喜欢吗，"寅成起身问她，"所以才趁我睡觉偷偷贴吗？"

赫儿咬着嘴唇，眼睛红得像兔子，眼泪还没滴下来就被寅成抱住了。"丫头，我们是平等的呀，不是吗？"她真的太轻了，一个成年男人怎么会那么轻呢，寅成要抱得很紧才能确保她不会在下一秒消失掉。

她很小心地把创可贴贴在寅成的额头上，还有鼻梁，动作轻得让寅成以为自己是什么易碎制品。寅成又看到她手腕上的疤，赫儿察觉到他的目光，就晃了晃手腕，小声说"已经不痛了呀。"

寅成亲了亲她的手腕，把剩下的创口贴贴了上去。

还痛呢。

第二天内部开会的时候宗秀笑他脸上粉色的创口贴，寅成抬起手摸了下，忍不住笑起来。怎么想起那个釜山丫头就觉得甜蜜呢。

"玩玩就算了…"

宗秀在开玩笑吧，寅成想。

釜山丫头还看书呢，真可惜啊，寅成看着她想。赫儿被他盯得害羞起来，用书遮着脸，寅成能看见她泛红的耳尖。

世界连同他自己都变得柔软起来了，或者说是变钝了。

是陷入了啊，彻底陷入了。

怎么能都是美梦呢。

那天寅成收账的时候腰被人捅了一刀，没碰到要害，但流了不少血，没去医院，找了个小黑诊所就给缝了，绑了几层绷带也有点渗血。赫儿回家就看见寅成一身是血地躺在床上，过去的噩梦又像是场风暴一样卷过来，她站在中心，连呼吸都困难了，她又不是傻子，怎么会不知道寅成那是危险的差事呢，只是没想到自己的幻境这么快就被打碎了，才尝到一点甜呀。

寅成醒来的时候赫儿还在哭，但身上的血渍已经被擦干净了。

"本来想自己擦的，实在没力气了。"寅成还在安慰她，"要是收账的人都像你一样就好，傻傻的，吓一吓就还钱了，"说完他又笑起来，"我要是说挺开心你那时候欠钱了，是不是很没良心。"

可是她哭得喘不过来气了。

寅成拽了拽她的衣服，"躺过来嘛。"他伸手给她擦眼泪，可是赫儿的眼泪怎么也止不住，他的丫头一直就是个爱哭鬼呀，"小时候我爸爸和我说，人的眼泪是有限度的。我会早点让你不再哭的。"

怎么哭起来也这么可爱呢，眼睛都肿了，可是还是漂亮。

"给我摸摸嘛"

寅成的手伸进她的衣服，怎么这个时候还想着别的呢，她想骂他，又不舍得，还怕挣扎起来会碰到寅成。寅成侧身的时候不小心把伤口扯了一下，又渗出了血，赫儿没看到，寅成也没在意，手还在赫儿身上乱摸。腰上的血蹭到手肘上，又染了赫儿一腿，釜山丫头当时就吓到了，哭得更凶了，寅成赶紧说，"就一点点血不碍事的。"她骂寅成是骗子，明明说好不会让自己哭的。

"可是硬着比流血还难受呢。"

风很大，吹得窗子直响。

赫儿俯下身想要帮寅成口，是第一次呢，她的动作生疏得很，但又努力地想取悦他。眼泪滴在他的小腹，凉凉的。寅成想起以前自己想给她口，她哭得快断气了说不要，手还紧紧捂着下面不让他再做了，那时候他就觉得丫头很可怜，什么都拒绝，什么都不敢要。

"丫头你抬头，"寅成用手抬起她的下巴，赫儿一脸是泪地看着他，接着寅成的吻就落下来了，舌头微微一伸就尝得到她眼泪的味道，他又想起赫儿手上的疤，割腕都不嫌疼的丫头在为自己流泪呀。

射的时候伤口也跟着疼，血又从纱布下面流出来，被他用另一只手捂住了。

是腰被捅了一刀呢，还是灵魂，好怕爱也跟着流出来。

寅成觉得自己在做梦。

"不要卖了，"他突然说，赫儿抬头疑惑地看着他，寅成又补了一句，"我喜欢海，喜欢釜山。"寅成听见赫儿轻轻地应了一声好。她不敢哭，怕寅成觉得丧气，可是鼻子酸得要命，也不敢闭眼，一闭眼想到未来就害怕，只能紧紧地抱住身边这个闯进她生命的男人。

她懦弱地想要现在就死在寅成怀里。

赫儿连睡觉也在皱眉，寅成忍不住用手指将它抚平了，"你什么也没做错，干嘛总想着逃呢，"伤口又开始疼起来，寅成把纱布揭开了一小块，看着自己那被刀子豁开的皮肉，缝线歪歪扭扭的，他深吸了一口气，"逃跑很辛苦的，丫头。"

养伤那些天很无聊，赫儿什么也不许他做，手下的事寅成又没心思管，只好盯着赫儿打发时间。她被寅成盯得脸都红了，就把平常看的书递给了他，寅成盯着书封看了很久，赫儿回头看的时候寅成已经睡着了。赫儿忙完也上了床，拿着湿毛巾给寅成擦汗，寅成睡觉的时候表情会柔和很多，很像是在学校里打球的阳光男孩。擦到腰那里，寅成就醒了，握着她的手腕，眼睛发亮地看着她。

她摇了摇头，寅成眼里的光就暗了下去。

"那你给我讲故事吧。"

她就拿起那本寅成才翻了两页的书，刚翻开就被寅成拿走合上了，"想听别的。""什么？我的吗？"寅成摇了摇头，赫儿的过去已经被他拼凑了个七七八八，一细想，苦味就往上反，实在是听不得了。

寅成的脑袋拱进她怀里，拿她的腿当枕头，圆圆的眼睛盯着她看，"小孩子听的那种就行。"

养伤那些天她瘦了很多，反倒是寅成胖了一点。

虽然伤口已经长得差不多了，但做的时候她还是紧张得很，用手撑着不敢完全坐下去，生怕碰到寅成的伤口，寅成就捏着她的腰狠劲往上顶，赫儿咬着嘴唇才没尖叫出来。

寅成把被子往上拽了拽，低头对着怀里的釜山丫头说，"有点冷了。"

是秋风割开夏天让树叶坠下去的。

先是拳脚，后是棍棒，扑上来的人没完没了的，挥着拳头，被寅成躲开了。皮鞋踢断了来者的肋骨，后背又不知道被谁砸了一棍，寅成握紧拳头挥过去，能听见颧骨碎裂的声响。

原来这世上还真有那么多架可打，寅成想，额头上的血蹭得他手背全是。宗秀他们也没好到哪去，狼狈地朝他走过来，"你迟钝了不少啊。"

寅成理了下身上的西装，笑着说，"你是多没出息才和刚伤愈的人比啊。"

"……上面不太满意了。"

赫儿着急上班就随便披了件寅成的外套，换工作服的时候，外衣兜里的东西掉了出来，被路过的同事踩了一脚，碎开了，染红了地砖，刺得她眼睛疼，原来口红完全碎掉是这么难看啊。她想说话，想说没关系，想说那是我女朋友的东西，可是她嘴巴微张着却什么声音都发不出来，她想装作没事人一样无视它，却发现自己在哭。

心脏怎么会这么沉呢，是没办法再跳动了吗。

人突然改变的话就会死掉的，宗秀说。

是谁突然掏出了刀子吗。

直直地插向寅成胸口，那刀子在他胸膛里转了一个圈，将心脏剜碎了，他难受得想吐，可嘴里流出来的全是血。眼泪比血滑落得慢一些，寅成想起那个懦弱的釜山丫头。

他的赫儿也太命苦了。

赫儿撕掉了回釜山的车票，回到出租房里，是真的离开了吗，没有吧，明明空气里都是寅成的味道。葬礼那天，她远远地望过去，只看得见一件件黑色的丧服，压抑到连喘气都费力，手里的白色花瓣被她揉碎了，再就不敢往前走了。

她想说很想他，可是所有的声音都被埋藏在了眼泪里。

她穿着碎花裙子走在街上，像是梦里走进釜山的海，人流是海浪，涌过来，她就消失了。


End file.
